portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Art Center College of Design
=About Art Center College Of Design= :Art Center College of Design has been a leader in art and design education for nearly 75 years. The College offers undergraduate and graduate degrees in a wide range of disciplines, as well as Public Programs offering design education to all ages and levels of experience. Fundamental to Art Center's core curricula is a commitment to social and cultural engagement and giving students the tools and skills with which to effect change and address real-world issues. Art Center is located in Pasadena, California, with classes held at its Hillside Campus and new South Campus in downtown Pasadena. Two Campuses *Hillside Campus :1700 Lida Street :Pasadena, CA 91103 *South Campus :950 South Raymond Avenue :Pasadena, CA 91105 =Undergraduate Portfolio Requirements= The undergraduate program at Art Center differs from many other schools of art and design in that students here choose a major when they apply and begin doing focused work in that area in their very first term. Courses in each major are complemented, however, by a sequence of integrated introductory courses that address traditional art and design skills. These classes are designed to meet the needs of each of the nine major departments in five categories: design fundamentals, drawing and painting, communications design, lettering and basic typography and rendering and technical drawing. B.F.A. or B.S. in Advertising: A portfolio consisting of 10-12 original advertising concepts. B.F.A. or B.S. in Environmental Design: Submission of a minimum of three spatially or three-dimensionally oriented projects. B.F.A. or B.S. in Film: Submission of completed film or video projects of at least 3 minutes total running time. B.F.A. or B.S. in Fine Art Media: A portfolio of a representative selection of work in any media. B.F.A. or B.S. in Graphic Design: A portfolio of layouts or comprehensives for projects, such as posters, brochures, editorial design, package design, motion graphics, Web design and identity systems is required. B.F.A. or B.S. in Illustration: A portfolio of life and figure drawings from live models, other observational drawings from life, and imaginative drawings and design concepts in color and black and white. Include pieces that convey a story or concept. B.F.A. or B.S. in Photography + Imaging: A portfolio of a minimum of 25 black-and-white and/or color or digital prints. The prints should be at least 5" x 7" and no larger than 16" x 20" and should include related contact sheets. B.F.A. or B.S. in Product Design: A portfolio of sketches and finished drawings of three or more original product designs (consumer products such as coffeemakers, toasters or personal stereos; furniture; lighting; or medical and computer equipment). B.F.A. or B.S. in Transportation Design: A portfolio of drawings and sketches of original design concepts for transportation products. Inclusion of designs for non-vehicular products is encouraged. Category: Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements =Graduate Portfolio Requirements= M.F.A. in Film: A portfolio with a minimum of three minutes of original film work in 1/2-inch or 3/4-inch formats, DVD or CD. M.F.A. in Art: Portfolios may take the form of slides, video, DVD or CD in Mac-compatible format. M.F.A. in Industrial Design: A portfolio demonstrating multidisciplinary interests in design. Portfolio submission must include rough development documentation, as well as finished work. M.F.A. in Media Design: A portfolio of work that demonstrates strong conceptual thinking and effective design. Formats may include print, CD-ROM, DVD, or VHS video. A printed list of portfolio items is required. M.F.A. in Criticism + Theory: No portfolio is required. Category:Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements Category:Graduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements